Buffy the Oblivious Vampire Slayer
by forsaken2003
Summary: See title


Title: Buffy the Oblivious Vampire Slayer  
Author: forsaken2003  
Paring: S/X  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to God him self!  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Warnings: Takes place after 'Into the Woods'. Anya never stuck around after the Ascension. Glory and Dawn who?

Word Count: 938

Beta'd by: FeelsTheMagic

Twenty-three minutes. Twenty-three minutes since Xander and Spike walked into the Bronze. Twenty-three minutes since Buffy started flirting with Xander's vampire. The brunette looked over at one of his closest friends who was right now trying to drag Spike onto the dance floor for a little vertical sex. That's what Xander thought, anyway, because everyone that was on the dance floor was up close and very personal with their partners.

His eyes shifted to the vampire who was ignoring her pleas for just one dance. It had been 2 weeks since Riley left, off to some unknown jungle after Buffy let him go. He thought back through the slayer's relationships. She couldn't go long without having a guy in her life.

She had a crush on Angel but he showed no interest in the beginning, she went after Owen, which didn't last long. Then Angel showed his interest up until he experienced his one true moment of happiness and lost his soul. After sending souled Angel to hell, and coming back from L.A she hooked up with Scott Hope for a few weeks until his best friends died and needed some space. Last he heard, Scott was now batting for the other team and was happily in a committed relationship. Angel ended up coming back from hell thanks to the Powers That Be, only to leave less then a year later, claiming it was for Buffy's own good. After being depressed for a couple months, she hooked up with Parker, only to be used for a one night stand. Xander wanted to go after the punk for hurting his friend, but the blonde told him no. Last and not least was Riley, the kind of guy you'd want to bring home to mom. He was polite and caring. Too bad Buffy didn't love him like he loved her, and of course, the fact that he couldn't accept that she was stronger than him and could take care of herself didn't help their relationship much.

So now here they were. Buffy complimenting Spike on how he killed the Gorlak demon by himself. "Really," Buffy went on Xander now focused on what was going on. "I mean it took a good chunk out of you and you acted like it was nothing!" She ran her hand down the leather covered arm.

"I didn't have bloody time to worry over a scratch," Spike lit up a cigarette. "Its mate had Xander in a choke hold."

She nodded sympathetically, "Xander does need supervision. Maybe he shouldn't come on patrol with us for a while. Besides, you and I should really get to know each other a bit better," she gave a shy smile.

Willow cast a glance at her oldest friend, her eyes widening when she saw his left eye twitch. She gently took a hold of Tara's hand before pulling her away from the table. The witch knew Buffy was lonely. But she was shocked when her friend started hitting on Spike! For one he was a vampire, hello it didn't work out so well with the last vampire!

And the second, and most important, the punk vampire was madly in love with Xander! The two had been together for six months and everyone knew it. They never came out and said it but everyone could tell. It was obvious with the way they stole looks, kisses and held hands. Hell, the vampire moved back in with Xander, even though he had a perfectly fine crypt. You'd have to be completely oblivious not to see how in love they were.

"I can handle myself just fine on patrol," Xander spoke up for the first time in half an hour. "You had problems with the demons yourself and you have super strength. The only one of us that took down one single handily was Spike. So don't go making me sound like an incompetent loser!"

"Xander, you can't be comparing yourself to me and Spike." The slayer said making said vampire raise an eyebrow. "I mean me and Spike make such a great couple."

The brunette's eyes narrowed, "Couple? You and Spike are so not a couple!" He stood up. "The only one coupling with Spike is me."

Little wrinkles appeared around her mouth and eyes as she frowned. "What are you talking about, Xander?"

"I'm talking about Spike liking penises. More importantly, Spike liking my penis!" Xander said louder then necessarily earning him quite a few looks from other patrons. "What you've never heard a guy talk about his dick before?" he said, sending a glare towards the strangers.

Spike snorted before downing his shot of whiskey, "You know I enjoy hearing you talk about little Xander, luv."

"We agreed to not call it that! Unless you want me to start calling yours 'little Willy'," the brunette countered back.

Tara giggled behind her curtain of blonde hair.

"You and Spike are together?" Buffy's voice rose.

Sighing unnecessarily, Spike grabbed the bottom of Xander's chair scrapping it along the floor towards him, wrapping his hand in the thick brown hair before diving in for a kiss. They pulled apart both panting. "Anymore questions, slayer?"

She shook her head after a few tries of trying to form words. "Good, now me and **my** vampire are off to dance!" Xander announce happily dragging the blonde away from the girls.

"Did anyone else know they were together?" Buffy asked stupidly as the three of them watched as the couple actually did have vertical sex.

"Wow, is that what we look like?" Willow asked before taking Tara on to the dance floor ignoring her friend's questions.

**The End**


End file.
